Words For Him
by Mayumi
Summary: I thought I uploaded this already... but I haven't so.. this is it... it's a HanaRu... quite dark I must say... oh well... ^^;;; c&c? oh~! and I don't own SD... I forgot the disclaimer... nor do I own the song~! ^__^


Sakuragi's POV

Rukawa.

The one man that has made my life to be like this. Rukawa.

And no, I won't say how much I hate him. Hell! I don't even hate him. I want to BE like him. I want to be HIM, have you seen his perfect face, his cool, calm exterior, his seemingly unbreakable pride, his hundred followers, and his amazing ability? So why can't I say that I'm not jealous, that I hate him? I wanted so much to be like him. I tried so hard, so hard. It was amazing how much a person can actually want something so much that you'll get so swept away.

I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

When I did try to become like him, I figured that it was so lonely to BE him, so cold, so empty. I realised that it wasn't that I wanted to be like him, I wanted to be WITH him, to take care of him, to hold his hand, and say that I'll always be there for him. To look in his eyes and see warmth that I give him. I want to make him see my side of the world, to see that it's not so lonely, that I can save him from the loneliness.

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone

to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes

I'd take you away

And then these words were what I heard. These words were what I longed to say. These were the words that can mean something to him. SO that I can show him I love him that I need him, and he needs me too.

_IIf you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted _

_was somebody who cares/i _

Rukawa's POV

Sakuragi Hanamichi, do'aho extraordinaire, self-proclaimed tensai, MY hero. I know that's who I need, to keep me from turning my heart into solid stone, the person who I know will warm up my iced heart someday. I'm sinking in him. I'm sinking in the moments we spend together. The times we share, the times we fight most especially. I want to know where he goes when he's not playing the game of reality. I want to know where he hides to keep him from seeing the harsh truth.

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

And then I heard the words that I wanted most from him. The same words that I needed my saviour to say. But really, they weren't directed to me in the first place. They were just said. But the words hit me.

_I If you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted _

_was somebody who cares/I _

Normal POV

" Do'aho," the icy tone of Rukawa was heard after Sakuragi said those words. Sakuragi suddenly whirled around, after realising that he actually said those words out loud.

" Teme Kitsune!!!" Sakuragi reacted on impulse. It was then that he saw the eyes of Rukawa, there was some faint sight of hope in them.

" Did you mean those words?" Rukawa asked, " we're they for me?" his eyes showing more and more hope as he hesitantly stepped to Sakuragi.

" Baka Kitsune!" Sakuragi yelled at the top of his voice. Rukawa stopped, hurt reflecting in his blue orbs, his body showing every impulse to run.

" Don't move!" Sakuragi ordered. Rukawa froze, his back turned around, completely oblivious to what Sakuragi was doing. Then Rukawa froze. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a face nuzzling his neck.

" Baka baka baka Kitsune," he whispered softly in Rukawa's ear. " You don't know what you do to me." Rukawa dazed only moaned.

" Kitsune, look at me," Sakuragi turned Rukawa around and levelled Rukawa's eyes with his.

" Kitsune….Kaede, I-I love you, and I will save you if you wanted to, and all I know is that all you wanted was somebody like me, someone who cares for you, I'll always be here, I'll always be by your side. I'll always, always love you," Sakuragi whispered, Rukawa's eyes were filling with tears.

" Don't cry Kaede," Sakuragi said, his worry seen in his eyes, " please don't, I'll always be here, ALWAYS," Sakuragi then embraced Rukawa.

" Do'aho, my do'aho, I'm so happy," Rukawa said as he hurriedly wiped his tears away, Sakuragi then held Rukawa's hands in his.

" Let me," Sakuragi smiled, and neared his head to Rukawa's. Slowly, Sakuragi kissed all of Rukawa's tears away, literally.

" I love you so much Kitsune," Sakuragi said after he kissed Rukawa's tears. Slowly he claimed Rukawa'a lips, when Rukawa responded, Sakuragi then slowly lifted up his head.

" I'm glad you feel the same way," Sakuragi beamed.

" Shut up and kiss me," Rukawa growled.

" Hai~" Sakuragi then placed his lips on Rukawa's, the kiss was at first tentative, soft, then with gentle prodding from Sakuragi's tongue, Sakuragi gained access to the warm cavern inside. Their tongues which at first we're playing began to battle when…

*pop* " Hanamichi~~!!!!!!" the guntai came in.

" Omedetou Hanamichi!!! You've finally found the guy for you!!!" they started throwing confetti and dancing all over the place.

" Y-you guys!!!" Sakuragi almost started chasing the guntai right there and then when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Hanamichi, omedetou," Mito said, smiling sincerely.

" Arigato Youhei," Sakuragi smiled too, Rukawa, who was watching uninterestedly, saw the exchange and was eyeing Mito enviously.

" No worries Rukawa, I care a lot for Hanamichi," Mito raised both hands in the air, " take care of him okay Rukawa?"

" Youhei~" Sakuragi whined.

" I will," Rukawa said softly, and nodded.

" Not you too Kaede!" Sakuragi whined more.

" Do'aho," Rukawa said as he claimed Sakuragi's hand. Then Sakuragi kissed Rukawa quickl, freed his hand and began to run.

" Can't catch me Kitsune!" Sakuragi laughed. Rukawa then ran after him. They ran towards the sunset, where forever was really forever.

~Owari~


End file.
